mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle
The Jungle refers to any area of the map that is not a lane or part of either team's base, including the river that divides it. Junglers rely on killing neutral mobs in the jungle to keep up with their laning teammates in terms of gold and experience. In a standard 5-on-5 game of Mobile Legends, 4 players on a team will be Laners, and 1 player will be a designated Jungler. Jungle Creeps exclusively showcase in Imperial Sanctuary Map. If you want to see the old one, go to the old one. Minimap Before we start at the jungle, we should first learn the minimap. The colors of the dots represent monsters that grant different buffs. Monsters indicated by Purple Dots grant you Blue & Red Buffs. Monsters at Yellow Dots grant you a Gold Buff. Monsters at Green Dots grant you a Healing Buff. The Purple Paw & Cross is the Turtle and Lord, with the minimap explained. let's go right ahead to the jungle. Turquoise Dots grant you Walkie Grass which gives you Regeneration Effect in a small area. Blue Diamonds are Cyclone Eyes which give you Blink Effect. Common Creeps Lithowanderer * First Appear: 35s * Refresh: 120s * Loots: When killed, Lithowanderer will become a Walkie Grass and follow the killer for 120s. The Walkie Grass helps the allied target within 6-unit range to restore 2% HP and Mana every second. To minions, restores 3% per second. * Ability: The Lithowanderer is very mild. It won't attack back even when it is under attack. * Attributes: * Story: Due to the divine power of the King of Light in the Imperial Sanctuary, it seems that everything could have souls. Around the riverway, there lives a mysterious and mild creature, named Lithowanderer. However, because the Walkie Grass that is living on its back has a magic power of healing, the Lithowanderer is often brought into the battlefields of war. ---- Scaled Lizard * First Appear: 40s * Refresh: 70s * Loots: Healing Buff: Restores 5% Mana and 350 HP in 2s. * Ability: Launches an attack every 1s, dealing (+100% Total Physical Attack) Physical Damage. Arouses the potential when HP is lower than 50%, increasing Physical and Magic Defense by 70. * Attributes: * Story: It is said that when the Imperial Sanctuary was initially found, there were a lot of creatures living on this land. They looked completely different and possess the most powerful abilities. They were scattered one was the Scaled Lizard. They lived among the bushes and specialized in ganking enemies, making them the most frequent creature warriors to come across. ---- Crammer * First Appear: 39s * Refresh: 70s * Loots: Healing Buff: Restores 5% Mana and 350 HP in 2s. * Ability: Launches an attack every 1s, dealing (+100% Total Physical Attack) Physical Damage. When Crammer is killed, its carcass will turn into a Little Crammer that is weaker than the Crammer that can surive survive up to 15s. * Attributes: * Story: In the Imperial Sanctuary, the Crammer is considered as the lowest classo f creatures. Though in their thought, they have sharp and deadly gnafs, but in the warrior's view, the Crammer is just a kindo f insect and their fangs are just tje basic materials for making some tools. ---- Rockursa * First Appear: 31s * Refresh: 70s * Loots: Healing Buff: Restores 5% Mana and 350 HP in 2s. * Ability: Launches an attack every 1s, dealing (+100% Total Physical Attack) Physical Damage. * Attributes: * Story: Among the countless creatures in the Imperial Sanctuary, the Rockursa is the most combinative one. It is courageous, energetic, and very strong. In Rockursa's eyes, he is the bravest fighter in the Sanctuary. ---- Crab * First Appear: 90s, Little Crab: 45s * Refresh: 120s, Little Crab: 15s * Loots: Gold Buff:The killer gains a Gold Buff that will last ofr 30s and provide 100 extra Gold. To the Little Crab, the killer will gain 30 extra Gold in 9s. * Ability: Launches an attack every 1s, dealing (+100% Total Physical Attack) Physical Damage. In the first 2 minutes, on the Little Crab that is weaker than the Crab will be refreshed on the battlefield. * Attributes: * Story: Shuttling around the riverway of the Imperial Sanctuary, you can find a lot of Crabs there. They are fond of collecting ancient gold and shells there. Hordes of treasure could be found inside their big house. That's why people here like to call them the Imperial Treasure. Elite Creeps Serpent * First Appear: 30s * Refresh: 120s * Loots: Blue/Purple Buff: In the next 120s, reduces all skill's CD by 10%, Mana Cost by 40%, Energy Cost by 25%. When killing an enemy unit, restores HP based on the type of this unit. If the unit is a minion, restores 3%. If the unit is a Hero, restores 8%. If the unit is a Creep, restores 12%. * Ability: Launches an attack every 1s, dealing (+100% Total Physical ATK) Physical Damage. When killed, drops 3 Fruits that will disappear after 5s. Heroes will restore 153 (+1% Total Physical ATK) HP and 0.2% Mana when picking it. * Attributes: * Story: In the Imperial Sanctuary, any creature could be a lethal threat. Take Serpent, the most mysterious and sneaky one, as an example - for a long time, Serpent has been the challengers' favorate. Roaming beside the rriver, Serpents love to attack the intrudes who break into the territory. They often go in an overwhelming quantity, thus, making with challengers struggle. Anyone who beats a Serpent will be rewarded with endless strength. ---- Fiend * First Appear: 30s * Refresh: 120s * Loots: Red Buff: In the next 120s, each time the killer attakcs the enemy Heroes, the Soul of Lava will attack them once, dealing extra damage and slowing them for 1s based on the killer's Role. TO Assassin / Fighter / Tank, deals 50 (+50% Total Physical ATK) True Damage and slows the targets by 80%. To Marksman / Mage / Support, deals 50 (+50% Total Physical ATK) True Damage and slows the target by 30%. The attack has a CD of 3s. * Ability: Launches an attack every 1s, dealing (+100% Total Physical ATK) Physical Damage. When killed, drops 3 Fruits that will disappear after 5s. Heroes will restore 153(+1% Total Physical Attack) HP and 0.2% Mana when picking it. * Attributes: * Story: There are a lot of creatures in the Imperial Sanctuary. Fiend, being the most aggresisibe creatures among them, has been resting beside the Temple of Heroes. Its powerful strength is its way of protecting itself. Moreover, the most appalling thing about it is that esit possess the power of genetic mutation so that it could adjust its strength according to the ability of its components. It is said that the warriors could regain the gene of its strength after defeating it. Legend Creeps Cryoturtle Known as the Turtle. * First Appear: 3 min * Refresh: 120 s * Stop Respawning: 7 min 5s * Loots: Turtle Buff:The killer gains a shield that can absorb 400(+40*Hero Level) Damage when the killer doesn't take any damage in 5s. The shield can increase the killer's Physical Attack by 20(+2*Hero Level), Magic Power by 25(+4*Hero Level). * Ability: Launch an attack every 1s, dealing (+100% Total Physical ATK) Physical Damage * Attributes: * Story: Cryoturtles are the slowest energy creatures of the Imperial Sanctuary. As it's recorded in the Warrior's Scripts, Cryoturtles are covered with numerous priceless treasures, including gold nad crystals. The most amazing thing about it is that it has signed a mystic contract with the Lord of the Temple of Heroes. The warriors believed that the Cryoturtles overlook the Temple of Heroes from the other side of the lake, which meant they were interlinked in some way. To be specific, they believed that Cryoturtles are the critical key to awaken the Lord of the Temple. ---- Sanctuary Lord Known as the Lord. * First Appear: 9 min * Refresh: 4 min * Loots: Greatly enhances the attributes for the Minions of the next 1 wavw. Meanwhile, the Lord will choose a random lane to attack till death. At 12 minutes, the Lord gains the ability where he can lunge toward an enemy turret nearby and deals (+100% Total Physical ATK) True Damage to it. * Ability: Launches an attack every 1s, dealing (+110% Total Physical ATK) True Damage. Launches a Strike every 8s, dealing (+150% Total Physical ATK) True Damage to enemies in a large area. Launches a Slash every 8s, dealing (+100% Total Physical ATK) True Damage to enemies nearby, then knocking them airborne for 1s. The attributes of Sanctuary Lord will stop growing at 18 minutes. * Attributes: * Story: Legend has it that there is a mysterious creature hidden in the ancient Imperial Sanctuary, symbolizing power, victory and destruction. The Lord of the Temple of Heroes posesses the supreme power to endow everything on the battlefield with strength and make himself immortal. No one can be compared to him and even the bravest fighter could only seek shelter from him for a fairly short period. For a long time, the Lord of the Temple of Heroes ested here. Once awaken, he would be the most steadfast defense within the Imperial Sanctuary. Terrain Features Bush When you enter the Bush, if there's no enemy unit in the bush, after seconds of brief delay, you will become Invisible and cannot be detected by enemy units. * Story: Though the Imperial Sanctuary is not as prosperous as before, its inner grand temperament has never changed. In the Sanctuary, the once mysterious bushes have now become a place for adventurers. You would never know whether there is a hidden shelter or a deadly trap. However, this might interest the truly brave adventurers. ---- Cyclone Eye Heroes will get the Power of Cyclone when going through here that makes them glide forward after a brief stay of 1s. During gliding, Heroes can pass through some obstacles. The Power of Cyclone will disappear once it is activated and appear again when gathering enough power. There are 4 Cyclone Eyes on the battlefield in total. * Story: The Cyclone Eye has been in existence when the Imperial Sanctuary was established. Just like an oracle claimed, they were the ancient arcane left by the King of Light, containing the great power of cyclone. Only a true warrior could master this ancient power and make use of it, otherwise, those who step on it will be lost forever in the cyclone. Category:Browse